This study is concerned with infant feeding practices among Bedouin tribes who are residing in the Negev. Objectives include: the evaluation of changes in infant feeding practices during the first year of life on physical growth of children and on gastrointestinal and respiratory diseases especially episodes of sufficient severity to result in hospitalizations during the first year of life. Data have been obtained on about 5,000 mother-infant pairs. About half of the sample was identified at birth and a subsample followed for a period of from 5-8 months. Another sample of children was identified at 6 months of age and infant feeding histories were obtained retrospectively prior to 6 months with a prospective follow-up of this sample to 18 months of age. The data collection for this project is complete and the information is computerized. Analysis on choice of infant feeding practices at birth clearly reveal that bottle feeding in this population is highly related to pregnancy complications and to the condition of the child at birth including low birthweight. Mothers with various complications, those undergoing Ceasarean Section and those having low birth weight children or children with congential malformations and/or serious problems in the newborn nursery tend to bottle feed their children. Continuous of breast feeding to age 2 months is marketly increased if women obtained substantial help in handling daily chores in and outside the house.